But I Love Them Both
by Poolbreeze
Summary: Being an apprentice and growing up is hard enough without tom trouble. Both are ridiculously cute, both seem to like her. One is sweet and caring and good to the bone. The other is ridiculously cute, has a sharp tongue and even sharper claws. Which will she choose?
1. Ones Cool Ones Cute

Bluekit slipped out of the warriors den looking around the cave that WaveClan called home. She blinked to let her eyes adjust to the light. She perked her ears and heard the roar of the waterfall outside she smiled looking around at her home. Birchkit slipped out behind her and looked down at the kit.

"Hello Bluekit," meowed Birchkit.

"Hi!" she squealed.

"Want to play mossball?" asked Birchkit.

"Sure!" she meowed.

Birchkit dashed off to find a mossball.

Stormkit flicked his ear sitting just outside the nursery watching them.

"What?" she asked.

Stormkit shook his head before going off to get something to eat. Bluekit looked after him in awe. Man was he cool. Just sitting there and stuff! She then turned back to her friend when he came back with the mossball dropping it at her paws.

"You can have it first," he offered.

"Okay!" Bluekit meowed "but I'm not very good at this game."

"You're going to be amazing after I'm done teaching you!" Birchkit declared.

Bluekit hit the mossball to Birchkit he hit it back but she was too slow and missed. Birchkit smiled softly.

"That's alright try again," Birchkit meowed.

Bluekit tried again and again Birchkit giving her tips every time she missed it or ducked away he wouldn't laugh like Reedkit her brother use too before he died of greencough. Bluekit wasn't upset much about her brother's death he wasn't close to her.

She beamed when she had hit it back at least twenty times without dropping it. She caught the mossball and dashed over to her friend.

"I did it! I did it!" she cheered.

"You did it! You did it!" Birchkit said smiling.

Bluekit smiled before pawing at him. He pounced on her.

"Ahh!" Bluekit screamed pawing at his chest.

 _ **Page Break*******_

"Bluekit please step forward." meowed Silverstar.

Bluekit did as her leader ordered.

She smiled down at the kit "today we gather for the making of a new apprentice. Bluekit from this moment forth you shall me known as Bluepaw. Leafwing you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be Bluepaw's mentor."

Bluepaw beamed she had been hoping for Leafwing and padded over touching noses with her mentor.

Birchpaw dashed over chanting her name he smiled "you got Leafwing!"

"I know I did mousebrain!" she meowed swatting him with her tail.

Stormpaw watched from the crowd he had gotten who he had wanted as well Coldwing. Personally Bluepaw found Coldwing too snappy and grumpily but in a way that might be the best thing for Stormpaw. She had always found the apprentice so cool and strong.

"Come on Bluepaw time to see the territory," meowed Leafwing.

Birchpaw smiled at her and nudged her shoulder "you'll like it!"

"You already ruined it all for me," she meowed.

"It'll be different seeing it trust me," meowed Birchpaw.

Bluepaw smiled before dashing away to her mentor's side and pushing out and going around the waterfall that roared so loud Bluepaw flattened her ears.

"Unsheath your claws on these rocks Bluepaw you don't want to slip,'' Leafwing meowed over the roar.

Bluepaw could barely hear her but she unsheathed her claws and scrapped them on the rocks watching her step. When she got out from behind the waterfall she looked around and was taken away by the wide open landscape. She smelt the fresh water of the many rivers in WaveClan territory before looking back and up at the cave.

Leafwing watched her smiling "I know how you feel it's so big and open."

"It is!" Bluepaw agreed.

Leafwing flicked her tail and lead the way to WolfClan's border. Up onto the rocks they now claimed after a battle with WolfClan.

Bluepaw remembered the battle it took out her father and seeing the rocks gave her that reminder. She sighed looking around.

"What's wrong?" Leafwing asked.

"Nothing," Bluepaw meowed.

"Is it your father?" Leafwing asked.

Bluepaw nodded slowly "yeah."

"He's up in StarClan now.'' Leafwing meowed.

"That's what Birchpaw said," Bluepaw meowed.

"What about your mother?" asked Leafwing.

Bluepaw thought about her mother Mistbreeze she was great and Bluepaw loved her more than anything but she wasn't like her father.

"I have never been as close to her," meowed Bluepaw.

Leafwing nodded slowly "come on."

Bluepaw followed her through the forest that was on their territory next to WolfClan. She didn't like the woods as much. She enjoyed the openness of WaveClan's territory.

 _ **Page Break*****_

Bluepaw pushed into camp following Leafwing "get some sleep Bluepaw."

Bluepaw nodded yawning.

Birchpaw padded over with a trout "want to share?"

"Sure!" Bluepaw meowed.

"So how was it?" asked Birchpaw nudging it to her.

Bluepaw took a bit chewing before answering "really cool!"

"I know!" meowed Birchpaw "did you see Big Pointed Stones?"

"Yeah. And I don't know what's so great about them we have to fight with WolfClan over them," meowed Bluepaw.

"Because Bluepaw. They think they are better than us," a voice said behind them.

Bluepaw turned to see Stormpaw "so?"

"So we can't have them thinking that," meowed Stormpaw.

"So death is the answer?" she challenged jumping to her paws.

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes slightly "not every battle ends in death!"

"My father died in that battle and you are saying it was worth it? Just because WolfClan thinks they are better than us?" Bluepaw snapped.

Stormpaw growled "you're father died defending his Clan and I bet he would be proud!"

Bluepaw turned her back on Stormpaw before storming to the apprentice den. She could hear Birchpaw fighting with Stormpaw and flattened her ears not wanting to hear them. She looked up at Birchpaw when he pushed in.

"Don't let him get to you," meowed Birchpaw laying down in his nest.

Bluepaw just grunted and closed her eyes.


	2. Love Is Weird

Bluepaw slipped out of the apprentice den stretching her jaws wide with a yawn. She blinked looking around camp. Birchpaw followed her.

"Shall we share a trout or something?" Birchpaw asked.

"Aren't we supposed to hunt first?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yeah I guess. Come on we'll go fishing and catch the elders each something then come back and eat."

Bluepaw nodded smiling "we can't forget the kittens."

"Oh of course not,"meowed Birchpaw.

"Where shall we hunt?" Bluepaw asked.

"Anywhere you would like," Birchpaw meowed.

"Anywhere but Big Pointed Stones," meowed Bluepaw.

Birchpaw placed his tail on her shoulder "come on I know the place."

Bluepaw nodded and dashed after him after they both told their mentors. Birchpaw lead her to a stream. Bluepaw blushed.

"Leafwing hasn't taught me how to hunt yet," Bluepaw meowed.

Birchpaw smiled "I'll teach you."

And that's what he did. He taught her how to crouch by the water so her shadow wasn't over the water. He taught her how to hook the slimy fish and flick them on shore before killing them with a nip to the throat. Bluepaw copied him and smiled.

"Thanks!" she meowed.

Birchpaw beamed "you're going to the best fisher in all of WaveClan!"

Bluepaw shoved him "yeah right."

Birchpaw chuckled before looking past her with a raised brow. Bluepaw looked over her shoulder to see Stormpaw padding over.

"What?" Bluepaw meowed.

"Just coming to catch some fish," Stormpaw grumbled.

Bluepaw flattened her ears "sorry I just….."

"Haven't gotten over what I said yesterday?" Stormpaw offered as he hook as fish dragging it out of the water.

Bluepaw felt her fur prickle and nodded slowly.

"Listen. No one should lose family. I too know what that feels like. But that can't stop us from fighting for our Clan and for our kin that's alive," Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw crouched down by the river beside him tail flicking slowly.

"I know. But I just don't like how we battle over the rocks. It's not a good thing. Especially since we could have more deaths." Bluepaw pointed out.

"I know," Stormpaw murmured before catching another fish.

"Come on Bluepaw we can head back now if you want," Birchpaw meowed glaring a bit at Stormpaw.

"Naw I think I'm going to stay out a bit longer see you back at camp," she meowed before turning back to Stormpaw.

Birchpaw grunted he picked up the prey flicked Stormpaw purposely across the back of the head with a fin before padding to camp.

"So training going well?" asked Bluepaw.

Stormpaw looked after Birchpaw glaring at him before nodded "yes Coldwing is great!"

"I don't see how he's a little grumpily than I would have wanted," meowed Bluepaw.

"Yes well I've learnt to cope with that," Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw chuckled.

"You wanted Leafwing correct?" Stormpaw asked.

"Yes. I only have been out with her to tour the territory but she was my father's friend and I've always been close to her," Bluepaw meowed.

Stormpaw nodded "well I'm sure you'll be a great warrior Bluepaw."

Bluepaw beamed "really? You think so?"

"Yes I've always found you to be a hard worker. That pays off." Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw blushed a bit before sitting up straight stretching.

Stormpaw scent her one of his rare smiles "come on let's head back."

Bluepaw nodded picking up a fish.

Stormpaw picked up his fish and lead the way back placing it on the pile before getting called by Coldwing to go train. Bluepaw looked after him.

 _Stormpaw's kinda cute! But Birchpaw he's super nice! Who am I kidding I like them both!_

She padded off to find Birchpaw. She found him playing with Whitekit.

"Hello Whitekit," meowed Bluepaw.

"Hello Bluekit!" the kit meowed.

Bluepaw sat down next to Birchpaw who smiled brightly at her "I was just telling this kit about how the Cave was found."

"Ah! The one about the kits?" Bluepaw asked.

"That's the one," meowed Birchpaw before turning to Whitekit "the kits where very tired from the walk so they curled up and went to sleep. Featherkit touched her nose to the stone and boom she was in StarClan!"

"Just like the leaders and medicine cats?" asked Whitekit.

"Exactly like that!" Birchpaw meowed.

Bluepaw watched Birchpaw tell the story and smiled. He'd always been good around the younger kits. They were always drawn to him. She thought about how she was as well. Remembering how he taught her every kit game. Even making up a few. Bluepaw unconsciously leaned against Birchpaw. He silently purred telling Whitekit the rest of the story. Whitekit dashed away to play mossball with Beetlekit.

Bluepaw smiled when Birchpaw went to get a pick to share they share it before they went out with their mentors and practiced battle moves.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all who reviewed on the last story! I'm glad you are enjoying so far!**


	3. Stormpaw or Birchpaw?

**Sorry this took so long people. My life has been busy since I am working on a project and can't find the time to write! But here is chapter three.**

Bluepaw followed Leafwing, Troutfoot and Birchpaw out of camp. They lead the way around the waterfall before they padded to the training area. She looked around and smiled at Stormpaw as he did a battle move under his snappy mentors eye.

Bluepaw flicked her tail watching in aw as he did the jump, claw, roll.

"Nice move," she meowed.

"Thanks," he meowed "what are you guys learning?"

"Just the basics like backwards kick or forward smash," meowed Leafwing.

"Oh come on, Bluepaw's been doing those since she was a kit. She should learn something more advance," Stormpaw meowed.

"You are not her mentor so don't act like it," Birchpaw meowed.

Bluepaw rolled her eyes "Stormpaw I'm alright with learning some basic stuff first….but if you want after you can teach me that move you were just doing."

Stormpaw sent her another rare smile "I'd like that."

Bluepaw smiled.

Stormpaw looked at Leafwing then at his mentor "can I help them out?"

"I already am," meowed Birchpaw.

"Yes Stormpaw you can help," Leafwing meowed.

Coldwing started back to camp.

Stormpaw smirked at Birchpaw "so can I show Bluepaw the backwards kick?"

"Sure Birchpaw be the defender," Leafwing meowed.

Birchpaw looked as though his life was ending but he crouched into a ready position. Stormpaw ran up and kicked him with his back legs.

Bluepaw smiled "can I try?"

"Sure Stormpaw you be the defender please," Leafwing meowed.

Bluepaw ran at him and turned kicking him.

"Excellent," Leafwing meowed.

Stormpaw nudged her "you won't be winning any battles with that move."

Bluepaw giggled "I know."

Birchpaw glared at him "come on Bluepaw I'll show you the forward smash."

Bluepaw crouched down as the defender and he dashed over hitting her lightly on the forehead "that felt as though Whitekit did it."

Birchpaw rolled his eyes smiling "well it'd be harder in a battle."

Bluepaw did the move on him.

"Come on guys it's time we head back," Leafwing meowed as the sun began to disappear.

"Stormpaw and I are staying out a bit longer," Bluepaw meowed.

"Alright I want you back at camp before it's dark though," she meowed.

Bluepaw nodded a goodbye to them and watched Birchpaw reluctantly follow Troutfoot and Leafwing back to camp.

"So you want to learn the jump and roll," Stormpaw meowed.

"Yeah," she meowed.

"Alright," he meowed "first crouch down."

Bluepaw did so.

"Then jump clawing the air before rolling away," Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw did so but forgot to tuck her chin and her neck popped. She stretched it "ow!"

"Are you alright?" Stormpaw asked.

"Fine just forgot to tuck," she meowed.

"Try again remember to tuck," he meowed.

She did it again and tucked her chin, she beamed.

"Nice!" he meowed.

Bluepaw beamed "we should probably head back."

"Yeah," Stormpaw meowed.

They padded back towards camp. Bluepaw jumped up on one of the rocks. Then it all happened so fast. She slipped from the stones and fell into the rough waters of the waterfall.

"Birchpaw!" she screamed.

She could hear cats yelling her name above her but she was just trying to keep her head above water. Then she hit her head against a rock. She yelped with sudden pain before she felt her vision blur and she couldn't see anymore.

 **So I hope to get the next chapter out either Friday or Monday so you all don't kill me because of the cliff hanger.**


	4. Please Bluepaw!

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writers block and trouble making this chapter sound right! But here it is Chapter 4!**

Stormpaw dashed into camp "help!"

It felt like a billion eyes were burning his pelt. Stormpaw's pelt hot with guilt. He glanced over at Birchpaw he already knew he was going to be paying for this for the next moon. Birchpaw was on his paws in seconds "where is Bluepaw?"

"She slipped on the rocks and fell into the waterfall," Stormpaw explained trying to make it quick.

Birchpaw snarled at him "what!? How could you let her fall?"

"I didn't mean too!" Stormpaw replied shortly.

Birchpaw was about to reply but Shadowleaf place her tail over his mouth "what is arguing going to do besides make it so she drowns? Stormpaw lead me to her."

Stormpaw nodded quickly and turned and dashed back the way he had come.

"She fell her and got swept downstream that way," Stormpaw meowed.

Shadowleaf nodded "alright hurry."

Stormpaw dashed downstream. He scanned the rough waters his heart twisted uncomfortably. Birchpaw had already waded into the waters scanning the water.

"There!" Birchpaw suddenly shouted and dove into the waters.

Stormpaw padded into the shallows and stared at what looked like a bluish-gray log. But now he could see that the log had ears and fur. _Come on Bluepaw please don't be dead!_

Birchpaw swam with steady strokes to the she-cat and grabbed her scruff. Stormpaw padded closer to help but he just shouldered roughly past him.

He placed Bluepaw down gently then stepped back reluctantly to allow Shadowleaf to get to work. Stormpaw bit his lip tail lashing he couldn't see Bluepaw's flank rising and falling it was still.

Shadowleaf began to press down hard on Bluepaw's chest. Stormpaw padded to stand beside the she-cat. Birchpaw was already crouched beside her muttering under his breath. Finally, after a long pause, Bluepaw groaned vomiting up water until nothing else came up.

 _ **Page Break******_

Bluepaw blinked open her eyes and smiled softly as she saw Birchpaw staring worriedly down at her "Hey." she mumbled.

Birchpaw let out his breath and pressed his nose to her cheek "thank StarClan!"

Bluepaw smiled weakly.

Shadowleaf looked at her "how do you feel?"

"Fine," Bluepaw mumbled.

Shadowleaf nodded "eat these herbs and if you would like you could try standing."

Bluepaw slowly ate the herbs and then slowly got to her paws. Her paws shaking uncontrollably. Bluepaw looked over at Stormpaw.

He frowned at her "you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Bluepaw meowed.

She took a step which sent her head pounding. Birchpaw padded over and pressed against her. She leaned against him thankfully.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Birchpaw smiled softly "come on." he muttered into her ear.

Birchpaw let her lean on his shoulder helping her slowly back to camp. She was so tired she barely made to her nest before collapsing and closing her eyes.

"Sorry Bluepaw," Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw looked at him "it wasn't your fault I wasn't paying attention."

Stormpaw looked at her "still."

Bluepaw placed her tail on his shoulder "I'm alright." she mumbled sleepily.

Birchpaw looked at her "sleep Bluepaw."

Stormpaw smiled "night."

Bluepaw found the two toms smiles to be her two favorite things in the world she closed her eyes and curled closer to Birchpaw. She heard him purr softly before she fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I need a couple of ideas for the next couple chapters. Leave ideas in the comments!**


	5. Falcons

Bluepaw awoke two moons later. She padded out of the apprentice den stretching each of her legs in turn. She parted her jaws in a yawn before shaking out her fur and licking her chest fur down. She looked around camp.

The new deputy Fernheart. Jayblaze had died in another battle against WolfClan for the stones. A few days ago. Bluepaw had received a pretty serious wound on her side from a WolfClan apprentice. Birchpaw slipped out of the apprentice den and glanced at her.

"Wanna get some breakfast and then go hunting?" asked Birchpaw.

Bluepaw nodded she had just been given the okay from Shadowleaf to leave camp again and her pent up energy had to be released.

Birchpaw smiled "squirrel?"

"Sounds good," Bluepaw meowed.

Bluepaw watched him as he padded to the fresh kill pile and chose a squirrel before coming back to her. The pair wolfed down the prey, once they finished they notified their mentors where they where going before heading out of camp. Bluepaw since her fall in the river hadn't ever forgotten since to unsheath her claws on the wet rocks outside of camp. Shadowleaf had told her that she wasn't the first nor would she be the last to slip on the rocks. Bluepaw despite loving the warm and protective cave when she was a kit wasn't sure why the Clan hadn't tried to seek out another way out of the cave. There where after all the tunnels that where off limits maybe there was a secret entrance down there that was less dangerous.

Birchpaw was looking around "Troutfoot the other day taught me how to catch the big birds."

"Like eagles and falcons?" asked Bluepaw looking up at the sky.

Birchpaw nodded "yeah. I didn't catch any but I came close a few times."

Bluepaw grinned looking around "you know I bet we can catch one."

Birchpaw glanced at her "it's a lot harder than you would think."

"Are you doubting our ten out of ten warrior skills?" Bluepaw asked.

Birchpaw chuckled "yes."

Bluepaw flicked his nose with her tail before she tasted the air trying to pick up the scent of a bird of prey.

"We have to remember to stay clear of those talons, they can be pretty sharp," meowed Birchpaw.

Bluepaw nodded and caught the scent of a falcon she swished her tail towards the direction the scent was the strongest "there is a falcon that way."

"Let us head that away," meowed Birchpaw.

The two silently made their way through the rock terrain towards the scent of the bird. Bluepaw crouched down behind a rock. The large brown bird was sitting on a rather big boulder.

"Alright. You sneak around to the far side and pounce on it from behind," Birchpaw meowed.

Bluepaw nodded and carefully made her way to the other side. When she was in place she charged the bird spread its wings and began to take off before she got too near it but she was able to snag it's wing with her claw. Bluepaw held onto the wing. She watched out of the corner of her eyes Birchpaw jumped at the bird and struggle a bit to nip the back of it's neck while staying clear of the beak. She watched Birchpaw dodge the falcon's beak before using his paws to bat the bird down and nip the back of it's neck. When the bird stopped struggling Bluepaw dropped her hold on it.

She jumped back grinning "that was awesome!"

Birchpaw grinned "we did it!"

"I told you we could!" Bluepaw meowed grinned.

"We should get back to camp I wonder what Troutfoot and Leafwing will say," Birchpaw meowed.

Bluepaw grinned and the two both carried the bird back. When they slipped behind the waterfall and dropped the bird on the pile Bluepaw beamed. Troutfoot looked up from where he was sitting with his mate Cindertail.

"Nice catch you two," he meowed smiling.

Birchpaw grinned "thanks!"

Later that night the queens and elders shared their falcon. Bluepaw was glad she was able to catch something so big to feed her Clanmates. While she was sitting watching camp Stormpaw trotted over to her.

"Nice catch," he meowed.

"Thanks," Bluepaw meowed smiling.

"So I was thinking," Stormpaw meowed.

"What's that?" asked Bluepaw.

"We haven't done really much together since we went fishing," Stormpaw meowed.

"Trainings been busy," meowed Bluepaw.

Stormpaw glanced at her "and somehow you still have enough time to go hunting with Birchpaw almost every day."

Bluepaw blinked "...that's a little different."

"How so?" asked Stormpaw.

Bluepaw sighed softly and glanced away from him "Birchpaw doesn't want me to hang around you. He says your dangerous."

Stormpaw frowned "dangerous. What in StarClan am I going to do to you?"

"I don't know. It's what Birchpaw says," meowed Bluepaw.

"Well how about we spend some time together tomorrow?" asked Stormpaw.

Bluepaw glanced at him "don't you have training? I thought Coldwing said training would be every day."

"I asked him for a break tomorrow," meowed Stormpaw "I was planning to use that break to spend time with you but if your so against us spending time together because Birchpaw said no."

"It's not because Birchpaw said no," Bluepaw lied.

"Oh really?" asked Stormpaw.

"Really," meowed Bluepaw looking at him.

"Okay so what's the reason?" asked Stormpaw.

"Uh...I think Leafwing wants to teach me some battle moves tomorrow," meowed Bluepaw.

"Then I can come and help you," Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw sighed "what do you want to do?"

Stormpaw grinned in triumph "I'm not sure let me sleep on it."

Bluepaw shook her head "well I'm heading to bed."

"Night," meowed Stormpaw.

"Night," Bluepaw meowed slipping into the apprentice den and curling up in her nest.


	6. Secrets

It was still dark in the apprentice den when Bluepaw felt a paw nudge her in the side. She shifted in her nest and opened her eyes.

"What?" meowed Bluepaw sleepily.

"I've decided what I want to do today," meowed Stormpaw.

Bluepaw yawned looking around it was usually dark in WaveClan camp but there was still some light "is it even today yet?"

Stormpaw chuckled "yeah. Come on. Get up!"

Bluepaw looked up at the handsome gray apprentice and rolled her eyes "okay I'm up. I'm up."

Bluepaw got to her paws and padded over to the entrance and ducked out. She looked around no cat was awake.

Bluepaw looked at Stormpaw "what exactly are we going to do?"

Stormpaw smiled looking over at her "I've always wanted to see what's down those tunnels."

Bluepaw blinked "but they are off limits!"

"Why? That's what I'm wondering," meowed Stormpaw.

Bluepaw shrugged "because…" she had never been told why.

"Coldwing says it's because they've never been explored," meowed Stormpaw.

Bluepaw wasn't sure about this. What if there where badgers and foxes that lived down those tunnels. However, her curiosity was very high. She had always wondered what was down the tunnels. Plus, this would be a great way to spend time with Stormpaw and not have Birchpaw know about it. She knew Birchpaw didn't trust Stormpaw. She wasn't overly sure why but she always hated when the toms argued especially when she was the one they where arguing about.

Bluepaw smiled and meowed "lead the way."

Stormpaw nodded grinning he then lead her to the far side of camp to the entrance of a tunnel that lead deeper into the mountain and away from WaveClan camp. Bluepaw looked around to make sure no one was watching them before following Stormpaw into the tunnel. She gazed around the dark tunnel. It wasn't long before her eyes adjusted to the darkness and made it easier to navigate the tunnels. Although she still found using her whiskers easier than relying purely on eyesight.

Bluepaw wasn't sure how long they where walking but she figured it wasn't really that long. Stormpaw had gone down a smaller tunnel to check it out. Bluepaw was gazing down the other larger tunnel before she heard Stormpaw call her from down the other way.

"Wow! Bluepaw! Come see this!" Stormpaw called.

Bluepaw padded over to him. He was standing at the end of the narrow tunnel. Where it connected to a large open cave. There was grass and moss growing inside with a small tree in the middle. A river was flowing through it.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Bluepaw meowed.

Stormpaw nodded, Bluepaw watched him lap up some of the water and then look from side to side of the river "there has to be another entrance than. This water has to come from somewhere."

Bluepaw shrugged "it could be an underground stream."

Stormpaw glanced up at her and nodded "perhaps."

Bluepaw grinned he was smiling at her "what?''

"We should keep this a secret." Stormpaw meowed brushing her mouth with his tail tip.

"Why?" asked Bluepaw.

"It will be somewhere only you and I can go," Stormpaw meowed "somewhere we can get away. Away from mentors and parents and clanmates. And boyfriends."

Bluepaw raised a brow "boyfriends?"

"Birchpaw," meowed Stormpaw.

"He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends!" meowed Bluepaw.

Stormpaw shook his head in disbelief "right and Fernheart isn't the deputy."

Bluepaw lashed her tail "Birchpaw and I are friends! I have never felt that way about him."

Stormpaw raised a brow and Bluepaw thought she saw excitement and hope glitter in his eyes "really?"

Bluepaw nodded "he's my best friend but I haven't ever felt that way for him."

Stormpaw looked at her now smiling very brightly "okay, okay, do you wanna keep exploring the tunnels?"

Bluepaw looked around she walked to the side of the river and lapped up the ice cold fresh water.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to get you mad," meowed Stormpaw softly.

Bluepaw looked over her shoulder at him he was watching her with soft warm eyes and a soft smile across his face "it's alright."

Stormpaw looked at her "wanna head back?"

Bluepaw nodded "yeah."

Stormpaw nodded they made their way back to camp and snuck back into camp unnoticed.

"Wanna share something?" asked Stormpaw.

Bluepaw nodded "yeah sure."

Stormpaw went to fetch something to eat. He brought back a perch and set it down between them.

"She-cats first," he meowed.

Bluepaw smiled and took a bite chewing slowly.

"I liked spending today with you," Stormpaw meowed.

Bluepaw smiled glancing down at her paws.

"Bluepaw?" some cat called across camp.

Bluepaw glanced up to see Birchpaw.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" asked Birchpaw.

Bluepaw glanced at Stormpaw before turning back to Birchpaw smiling "Stormpaw and I went out to the river to fish."

Bluepaw saw Stormpaw half smirk out of the corner of her eyes.

Birchpaw looked between the two "oh. Why didn't you invite me?"

Bluepaw shrugged "Stormpaw wanted to spend time just the two of us."

Birchpaw frowned "oh." he glanced at the other apprentice.

Stormpaw raised a brow "is it wrong for us to hang out Birchpaw?"

"I don't trust you," Birchpaw meowed darkly "especially not around Bluepaw."

"Why is that?" Stormpaw asked getting to his paws.

"Because everytime she's around you it seems that something bad happens to her. She slipped and fell into the river and almost drowned," meowed Birchpaw.

"I had nothing to do with that, it was an accident!" Stormpaw meowed "it's not as if I pushed her."

"Maybe you did, no cat was there," Birchpaw meowed.

"Why on Earth would I push her?" asked Stormpaw coldly.

"Only StarClan knows," Birchpaw meowed.

Bluepaw frowned "Birchpaw I slipped! You know that."

But the two toms acted like she didn't say anything.

Stormpaw growled softly "how about you huh? During that battle against WolfClan you where fighting with her. That apprentice would have done a whole lot more damage if I hadn't of jumped in to help her."

Birchpaw growled "just stay away from her."

"How about you stay away from me," Stormpaw meowed darkly.

"Fine," Birchpaw meowed "leave then."

Stormpaw growled "you piece of fox dung. How about you leave? Bluepaw and I where having a great time before you showed up."

Birchpaw growled "leave."

"Why must I leave? You are the unwelcome guest here," meowed Stormpaw.

Birchpaw growled.

"Bluepaw deserves a real WaveClan cat not a pretend one," meowed Stormpaw.

Bluepaw blinked and looked at him her mouth slightly open. Birchpaw was rogue born. His mother came to WaveClan a few days before she gave birth to Birchpaw and his stillborn brother. Later that night Birchpaw's mother left the Clan. It was a very harsh subject for Birchpaw and something he hardly ever spoke about even to Bluepaw. He always felt he would never gain the respect of his Clanmates because his mother was born outside of the Clan.

Birchpaw growled harshly flattening his ears to his head "I'm no less a WaveClan cat than you are Stormpaw."

Stormpaw growled "leave me and Bluepaw alone."

Bluepaw swallowed "come on Birchpaw lets go." she nudged his shoulder.

Birchpaw and her slipped out of the territory to take a walk around the territory. Both where died silent. Birchpaw's fur was still fluffed up in anger.

That night when she curled up in her nest thoughts buzzed around her head. Thoughts of Stormpaw and Birchpaw. Thoughts about her conversation with Stormpaw back in the cave. Birchpaw was nice and sweet. But she had never had a crush on him or anything like that. Stormpaw, well now that was another story. He was stubborn, strong, brave, funny. He was cute. She had a crush on him since she was a kit. But for him to say those things to Birchpaw that was just rude.


	7. Maybe he's Right

Bluepaw felt a paw nudge her in the side she grunted sleepily in annoyance.

"Leafwing and Troutfoot are taking us out battle training," meowed Birchpaw.

Bluepaw yawned and slowly sat up and rose to her paws stretching each of her paws in turn.

Birchpaw slipped out of the den without waiting for her a sign that he was still upset about last night. After his argument with Stormpaw, they had hardly talked. He didn't even remind her about how he didn't trust the harsher apprentice. Bluepaw slipped out of the den looking around twitching her tail.

"Ready to go?" asked Leafwing.

Bluepaw nodded.

The mentors lead their apprentices out of the cave, around the waterfall and down to the moss hollow. The best place in the territory to teach battle moves. Bluepaw blinked when they came down the path towards the hollow. Coldwing and Stormpaw where already in the hollow wrestling. Bluepaw fought back a amazed smile at the fast paced and harsh battling. She watched as Stormpaw rolled away from his mentor and then turned quickly to bring his paw down on Coldwing's head.

"Hello," Troutfoot called in greeting to the two cats.

Bluepaw glanced at Birchpaw he was glaring softly at the gray apprentice and she could tell he was furious that he was here.

Stormpaw twitched his ear and glanced over at the four "hey."

Coldwing nodded to the other warriors "come to battle? We can leave if you need."

"No that's alright. I'm sure a new opponent would do these two some good," meowed Leafwing.

Stormpaw grinned "this should be fun."

Bluepaw glanced between the two and before anyone could even suggest that Stormpaw and Birchpaw fight each other she meowed "I'll go first. If that's alright."

"Go ahead," meowed Coldwing trotting over to the other mentors.

Bluepaw looked at Stormpaw.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you," meowed Stormpaw.

Bluepaw narrowed her eyes "don't even think about it."

Stormpaw chuckled "so be it."

Bluepaw crouched lower to the ground looking across the hollow at the slightly larger and much more muscular apprentice. Stormpaw grinned as though this was the best thing he had ever done in his life.

Bluepaw dash towards him at the last second she rolled to the right and ran her soft paw down Stormpaw's side. Stormpaw rolled to the side and ran his soft pad down her back leg before gently sinking his teeth into it. Bluepaw whirled around and gently slammed her paw down on his head. Stormpaw jumped back away from her. Bluepaw looked at him grinning. Bluepaw ran over and pounced on him. Stormpaw being too busy laughing collapsed unexpectedly under her. Bluepaw grinned.

"Got you," she meowed.

Stormpaw chuckled "I let you win."

"Sure you did," meowed Bluepaw flicking his nose with her tail before jumping off him.

Stormpaw got to his paws and shook his pelt out he smiled.

"Nice battle, Birchpaw you and Stormpaw next," Troutfoot meowed.

Bluepaw glanced over at where Birchpaw was sitting watching with a dark look on his face beside Troutfoot. Bluepaw glanced at Stormpaw he was looking at Birchpaw too. He seemed to be in a much better mood than last night. Bluepaw trotted over to sit beside her mentor and turned to watch the two apprentices.

The fight started out good at least in Bluepaw's eyes in fact the two apprentices hardly touched each other. But when Coldwing said to go harder. Stormpaw of course listened to his mentor. When Stormpaw grabbed Birchpaw's tail and pulled it hard causing Birchpaw to stumble from lack of balance Birchpaw whirled around and smacked Stormpaw with his paw hard. Harder than Bluepaw thought he meant to. That's when things got out of paw. Stormpaw growled softly and rolled away and ran his paw down Birchpaw's side. Bluepaw frowned when she saw that Stormpaw had unsheathed his claws and the scratch started to bleed a tiny bit.

Birchpaw growled and grabbed a hold of Stormpaw's ear and pulled hard. Bluepaw blinked glancing at the three mentors. Coldwing was frowning in soft disapproval while Troutfoot looked as though he was seconds away from calling the two apprentices off, but before he did Stormpaw slid under Birchpaw and scent his unsheathed claws down his underbelly. Birchpaw hissed and stumbled back a bit. Stormpaw then scent his claws hard down the other apprentices hind leg.

"Stormpaw that's enough," Coldwing finally meowed.

Birchpaw panting stumbled and seemed to be having a hard time staying on his paws.

"Birchpaw oh StarClan," Bluepaw meowed dashing over to him and pressing into his side to help support his weight.

Stormpaw looked between Coldwing and Birchpaw a few times before glancing at Bluepaw. Bluepaw glared at him.

"He started it," Stormpaw meowed defensively.

Bluepaw growled softly "you are ridiculous! You where a jerk to him last night and now you clawed him up like you where fighting a rogue."

Stormpaw blinked before glaring softly at her "last night he started. If he had just left us be and not been a jealous tom we would have never fought."

Bluepaw growled "you still shouldn't have called him a rogue!"

Stormpaw rolled his eyes "he shouldn't always be around you. It's like I can't even look at you."

Bluepaw growled "maybe he's trying to protect me. After what you do to him whose to say you won't do it to me!"

Stormpaw lashed his tail "I would never hurt you."

Bluepaw rolled her eyes.

"Bluepaw, let's get him back to camp, Blacktail or Shadowleaf can patch him up," Troutfoot meowed.

Bluepaw nodded and began to help Birchpaw back to camp. When they got back to the cave Bluepaw helped her friend to the medicine cave. She was ordered by Blacktail to guide him to a nest where Blacktail and Shadowleaf began to lick his wounds clean and then stick cobwebs to the wounds.

Bluepaw after Birchpaw drifted off to sleep thanks to the poppyseeds the medicine cats gave him. She turned and made her way back to the clearing. She saw Stormpaw with Coldwing and Silverstar talking outside the leaders den. Most likely Silverstar deciding the apprentices punishment.

It wasn't long before Silverstar jumped on the meeting place, high ledge, and called to her Clanmates.

Bluepaw blinked and gathered with her Clanmates looking up at her leader.

"Tonight is the gathering," Silvermist meowed "I will be taking Lakestorm, Redstorm, Featherflight, Rushreed, Ivycloud, Birchclaw, Pikefang, Beetleclaw, Ottertail, Troutfoot, Coldwing, Leafwing, Stormpaw and Bluepaw."

Bluepaw beamed she would be going to her first gathering. The first two she had both been confined to camp for. One after nearly drowning and the other after the battle with WolfClan. Bluepaw was ordered by Leafwing to go get something to eat before the gathering she trotted over to the pile and grabbed a water vole before taking a few bites. She chewed slowly. After her dinner she had a quick nap before the gathering.


End file.
